Presas de la oscuridad
by Lucielanor
Summary: Oneshot. En mitad de una batalla por la supervivencia de la Sociedad de las Almas, Renji reflexiona sobre su propia vida, sobre la de Rukia... ¿Sería él capaz de sacarla de la oscuridad en la que ella está sumida? [RenjiRukia]


_**Disclaimer: **Kubotite-sensei es el dueño y señor de Bleach y de todos sus personajes. Aunque podría tirarse el rollo y dejarme a Ichigo (al menos un ratito, muajajajaja) xDD O mejor no, que a lo mejor lo mato. Creo que eso de matar a la gente se esta convirtiendo en una peligrosa costumbre..._**

* * *

**

PRESAS DE LA OSCURIDAD

¿Es que no puedes sentirlo? A donde sea que vayas, yo estaré allí, esperándote, como una sombra invisible que intenta protegerte, acunarte, alejarte de todo lo malo.

Incluso ahora, cuando te hundes en lo más profundo de la oscuridad, yo te sigo.

Me estás arrastrando contigo.

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

Aquel páramo desierto, helado bajo el cielo sin luna y cargado de estrellas, no era el lugar más propicio para quedarme mirándote. En silencio, de manera casi religiosa… Pero no podía evitarlo. Aunque, como ahora, mi vida dependiese de ello, tus movimientos eran hipnóticos, sobrenaturales.

O quizá sólo era la ilusión de un tonto enamorado que nunca aprenderá.

El ataque estaba siendo brutal. Incluso los combatientes más veteranos parecían asustados, sobrepasados por la cruenta batalla que se libraba ante sus ojos sin que ellos pudiesen hacer nada, excepto salir allí cogiendo sus espadas con fuerza, mirar a la muerte a los ojos y rezar porque, un día más, pudiesen ver amanecer.

Nadie comprendía como podían estar lanzándose ataques tan seguidos. La mente diabólica que se ocultaba tras las filas de los enemigos era demasiado brillante para ser comprendida. Solamente podía entender que, a ese ritmo, no tardarían mucho más tiempo en diezmar nuestras filas, hasta finalmente hacernos desaparecer.

Ahora, en aquella parte aislada del Rukongai, los hollow y otras criaturas tan espeluznantes que no tenían ni siquiera un nombre avanzaban terreno, acabando con la vida de todos, mientras que tú luchabas, enarbolando tu zampakutoh bañada de sangre, tomándote la batalla como un duelo personal donde lo único que contaba eras tú y la eterna venganza de todo aquello que habías amado.

De todo aquello que habías perdido.

Ya estaba bien; no era momento para la meditación. Justo a mi derecha, un shinigami inexperto se las estaba viendo con un hollow de enormes proporciones. Podría decirse que el muchacho había tenido suerte, pues le había tocado un contrincante más que asequible, especialmente si teníamos en cuenta a los arankarus que luchaban a unos cuantos metros de allí, poniendo en serios aprietos al capitán de la división 11. Kenpachi debía de estar disfrutando como nunca de su pelea…

Di un solo paso en dirección al muchacho antes de que su sangre me salpicase y yo fuese consciente de que era demasiado tarde. Una zarpa atravesaba su pecho, alzándolo por los aires a la vez que otro apéndice, afilado y brillante, le seccionaba el cuello.

No dediqué ni un solo momento en pensar en la muerte de aquel chico. Eran tiempos difíciles, tiempos de guerra. No servía de nada perder el tiempo dedicándoselo a los muertos. Lo único que allí valía era la vida; la lucha por preservarla y por destruir la del contrario.

Tan solo suspire y me acerqué a aquel monstruo con Zabimaru en alto, haciendo mi trabajo maquinalmente, destruyendo al hollow con un fuerte golpe de mi espada, partiéndolo por la mitad.

Cuando su sombra se volatilizó en la penumbra nocturna, de nuevo pude ver tu silueta frente a mí, saltando, esquivando, atacando. Con una furia desconocida que jamás creí ver en tu rostro, siempre calmado, pacífico. Siempre tan indiferente…

El brillo de odio en tus ojos daba a tu cara, a tu figura, una belleza especial. Oscura, pero que me atrapaba en una espiral de resentimiento, tristeza y ausencia. La ausencia de tu risa, la ausencia de tu paz, la ausencia de tu calidez. La ausencia de ti.

Te echo de menos, Rukia. ¿Volverás a ser la misma algún día?

Un grito agudo y penetrante recorre cada centímetro del campo de batalla y por un momento silencia mis dudas. Tú también vuelves la cabeza hacia la fuente del sonido y ambos observamos la razón de tanto dolor: Yoruichi-san había caído al suelo envuelta por un velo de sangre, herida de muerte por un enemigo. Cerca de ella, su inseparable Soi-Fong había gritado de angustia, presa del llanto al ver el cuerpo de su maestra y amiga, de la persona que ella más estimaba en el mundo. La mujer había muerto antes de tocar el terreno arenoso. La capitana de la segunda división se había lanzado al ataque, loca de dolor y de pena.

Reconocía aquella expresión: era la misma que veía en ti desde que ellos murieron ante ti, sin que pudieses hacer nada salvo derramar unas lagrimas sobre sus cuerpos y tu sangre en las luchas constantes que amenazaban la Sociedad de las Almas, cumpliendo el juramento que les hiciste aquel día, cumpliendo tu promesa hasta la muerte, igual que hicieron ellos.

Kurosaki, aquel estúpido mocoso… Desde el primer día en que le vi, supe que te traería problemas. ¿Qué podía esperarse de aquel tipo, con un ego más grande que su espada? Sin embargo, veía en tus ojos, en tu expresión, que le adorabas. Se te iluminaba la mirada al verle o al recordarle, llegaste a quererle como un amigo, como a un hermano… ¿tal vez algo más?

Podría decirse que le odiaba. De hecho, podría decirse que le odio aún después de muerto. No es algo tan sencillo como un vulgar ataque de celos. Sabía que te haría daño, lo supe siempre. Juró salvarte y lo hizo. Juró protegerte y lo hizo. Juró que protegería a sus amigos de todo lo malo que pudiese pasarles y lo hizo, aún a pesar de que su propia vida quedase destrozada a la mitad del camino.

¡Estúpido Ichigo¿Por qué tuvo que hacerlo? Lucho contra un enemigo más poderoso que él y logró salvaros la vida a ti y a Inoue-san, pero no se dio cuenta de que su muerte sería para vosotras el más duro de los castigos.

¿Tan difícil te era seguir viviendo, amigo? Orihime no ha dejado de llorarte desde entonces, considerándose indigna, la causante de tu muerte. ¿Hay algo peor que sentirse culpable de la muerte de alguien que ames? Tendrías que haber seguido vivo, Ichigo. Junto a esa chiquilla que tanto te quiere, junto a tus amigos que tanto te aprecian. Junto a Rukia, haciéndola sonreír como yo nunca fui capaz.

Habría sido feliz con tu risa, Rukia, aunque fuese él quien la provocase. Me había ocultado entre las sombras disfrutando de aquel patético consuelo, sabiendo que eras feliz. Pero ahora te veo y tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para no gritar o llorar de rabia. Tu dolor, tu pena, tu odio… se clavan en mi cuerpo como agujas. Y mientras tú luchas, buscando la venganza a la muerte de Ichigo o al tortuoso dolor de Inoue, yo simplemente te miro.

Aquí, oculto entre las sombras, como siempre he estado para ti.

El capitán Kuchiki también hizo una promesa. Tardía, desconcertante pero cargada de honor y de verdad. Tras lo sucedido en el dúo terminal, juró protegerte y mantener aquella otra promesa, hecha a su esposa hace tanto tiempo.

Quizá fue tu hermano el motivo que te precipitó hasta ese profundo pozo. El hecho de que él esta muerto por salvarte.

Siempre admire a mi capitán. Envidiaba su poder, envidiaba su posición, envidiaba todo lo que él tenía y que yo jamás llegaría a alcanzar. Pero en mis noches de insomnio, donde tu imagen me asalta a cada rincón que miro, he llegado a la conclusión de que esa ambición de la que creía culpable a Byakuya-sama, acaba finalmente su sendero en ti.

Todos los caminos de mi vida acaban confluyendo en tu persona. Todo mi mundo se podría reducir a ti, Rukia.

Lo que de verdad envidiaba de mi capitán era el poder que tenía sobre ti, su relación contigo. La razón por la que le odiaba era porque había sido él el que definitivamente me había alejado de ti, porque por él te convertiste en la mujer distante y lejana que has sido durante todos estos años.

Y aún así, mi admiración por el capitán Kuchiki no hizo más que aumentar el día que murió. Luchó por defenderte a ti y eso me hizo apreciarle mucho más. Sus movimientos, su estilo, aunque eran asombrosos, no eran tan letales como otras veces. Y eso me hizo comprender otra cosa: el cariño transforma totalmente a la gente. Ese día Byakuya lucho para salvar tu vida, pero no fue capaz de defender la suya.

Murió ante tus ojos y tu te transformaste ante los míos. Te convertiste en el ser oscuro y llameante que eres ahora. En el ser que odio y temo pero del cual no puedo separarme.

Ahora te observo desde la lejanía, luchando con la fuerza de Ichigo, con los movimientos precisos de tu hermano, como si con la muerte de éstos hubieses absorbido una parte de ellos. No peleas por ti, no peleas por salvar la Sociedad de las Almas… Tan solo peleas por ellos, como si con ello una pequeña parte de ambos volviese a la vida en tu interior.

No creo que lo comprendas, Rukia, pero ni Ichigo ni el capitán Kuchiki te salvaron la vida para que tu la vivieses así. Estoy seguro de que, si pudieses volver a hablar con ellos una vez más, te dirían que volvieses a ser la Rukia de siempre, la que ellos quisieron y por la que dieron su vida.

Pero tú jamás les escucharías. Tan sólo seguirás cayendo más y más, hasta llegar a lo más tenebroso de tu propia alma. Porque es esa oscuridad que te envuelve y te reconforta la que te hace seguir adelante. Porque es allí donde dejas de oír los gritos que te persiguen, donde la culpabilidad se suaviza hasta que se vuelve tan solo un murmullo continuado y monótono que te dice "_Tú tienes la culpa. Tú los mataste_."

Yo te comprendo, Rukia, Yo estoy aquí, estoy a tu lado. Te mantendré aquí, a salvo, te sostendré de la mano y te guiaré. Pero para eso, tú tienes que tenderme tu mano. Mientras tanto, tan solo puedo seguirte hasta ese abismo hacia el que te precipitas cada día más y más, y donde esa voz maliciosa pero acertada me susurrará entre sombras "_No le importas. No significas nada para ella. No existes._"

De nuevo me he quedado embobado, mirándote pero sin verte en realidad. Pensando en ti, como siempre. De hecho, estaba tan metido en mi mundo que no he notado como lenta pero sensiblemente, el arankaru contra el que ahora estabas luchando va tomando el control de la situación.

¡Maldita sea, Rukia, eres imbécil¿Es que no te das cuenta de que no eres rival para él? No, claro que no te das cuenta. Tú luchas con pasión, con rabia, sin darte cuenta de que él tan sólo se está riendo de ti, jugando un poco contigo antes de matarte.

Corriendo precipitadamente hasta donde tú estás, llego justo en el momento en el que la zampakutoh del enemigo cae con fuerza sobre tu hombro izquierdo, hundiéndose profundamente en la carne a la vez que tú aprietas los dientes, ahogando un grito, evitando mostrar debilidad en ningún momento.

Ataco por sorpresa al arankaru, que me mira con sorpresa durante un instante, preguntándose que demonios hago yo allí; algo que, por cierto, también me gustaría saber a mí. No tengo ni de lejos el poder para vencer a esta criatura. Eso es algo que compruebo cuando su espada se acerca a mi cara y la esquivo por cuestión de milímetros. Tardo unos momentos en darme cuenta de que mi único objetivo es alejar a Rukia de aquel poderoso enemigo, a cualquier precio.

- ¡Qué haces ahí, estúpida! – le grito cuando al girarme, veo que se ha quedado allí quieta, mirándonos a los dos combatientes completamente estática - ¡Corre, lárgate de aquí¡Márchate!

Pero no lo hace. Siento su presencia detrás de mí, mientras yo me interno en un combate muy desigual que, no tengo ninguna duda, se llevará mi vida. Se perfectamente que voy a morir, aquí y ahora, ante los ojos de la mujer que quise desde que era un niño.

No lo lamento. ¿Me oyes, Rukia? Jamás. He vivido por ti todos estos años, te he buscado, te he cuidado. Quizá no me vieses, quizá no te diste cuenta de que estaba ahí observándote oculto entre la maleza. Nunca fui nada para ti, Rukia, eso ya lo sé. Cuando Ichigo y Byakuya murieron te sumergiste en esa oscuridad que ahora te envuelve porque te quedaste sola. Completamente desamparada. No recordaste que aquí estaba este tonto, siguiéndote hacia donde fueses.

No me importa, Rukia. Que no me tomases en cuenta, que me ignorases, que no correspondieses a este maldito amor que me corroe las entrañas hasta volverme loco. Te amé porque quise, no me hace falta nada a cambio. Tan sólo sonríe, por favor. Dime que volverás a sonreír, que volverás a ser la chiquilla divertida y dulce que conocí en el Rukongai. Si no es por mí, hazlo por Ichigo o por el capitan Kuchiki. Por favor, Rukia, vuelve a sonreír por todos aquellos que te quisimos.

Los golpes me llueven en todas los direcciones y siento que el arankaru se ha cansado de jugar. El momento ha llegado. Siento un dolor intento, profundo, como si emanase desde dentro de mi cuerpo. No sé en que zona concreta me ha golpeado, pero noto como la sangre baña mi ropa, cayendo sobre la arena, gota a gota.

- Rukia… - susurro, y el peso de mi cuerpo se inclina hacia atrás en una curva perfecta, como si jamás fuese a tocar el suelo.

He debido de desmayarme durante unos minutos, porque cuando vuelvo a ser consciente de donde me encuentro, ya estoy en el suelo con todas y cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo doloridas y un peso suave sobre mi pecho. Intento abrir los ojos, pero la sangre que mana de la herida de mi frente se cuela en ellos y no me deja ver nada. Tan sólo puedo oír una voz. Tu voz… Tan cerca de mi…

- ¡NO, NO, NO¡Tu también no, Renji¡Puedo soportar perder a un amigo, puedo soportar peder a un hermano¡Pero si te pierdo a ti también no lo lograré¡Renji, por favor, no te vayas, quédate aquí, tienes que quedarte conmigo por favor! No te vayas, por favor… - solloza.

Rukia… No puedo fallarte, no después de tanto tiempo. Me estas pidiendo ayuda, me pides que me quede aquí, contigo, que te tome de la mano para ayudarte a seguir. No puedo dejarte ahora, Rukia, ahora que eres tú quien me lo pide… Sin embargo, esta oscuridad, este silencio que parece ser la muerte, es tan tranquilo, tan confortable…

Un suave resplandor se cuela por debajo de mis parpados y me molesta. Tengo tanto sueño… Con pereza, abro los ojos un poco, tan sólo para ver donde estoy. La superficie lisa y brillante del techo, la luminosidad de la sala… Estoy en el hospital. ¿Sigo vivo? Bueno, realmente me alegro.

- ¿Renji? – dice una voz femenina a mi lado.

- Hmmmm… - es mi única respuesta.

- ¿Está bien¿Necesitas algo?

- ¿Rukia? – giro la cabeza para verte a ti, que tienes unas ojeras y una palidez extrema - ¿Qué paso con el arank…?

¡Oh, mierda¡Me duele todo! Me cuesta decir más de tres palabras seguidas, joder. Estoy hecho un asco.

- El capitán Ukitake y el capitán Hitsugaya se hicieron cargo. Creo que le mataron, pero no estoy segura… ¿De verdad estas bien?

- Si… - dijo, flojito, no sea que se me vaya a abrir otra herida.

- ¡Imbécil¡No vuelvas a pegarme un susto así en tu vida o seré yo la que acabe contigo! – me chillas y me das un puñetazo en el brazo.

- ¡Ah, joder, Rukia, no ves que estoy herido¡Ten cuidado! – te grito yo a mi vez, retorciéndome y viendo luces de todos los colores a causa del dolor.

De repente, te me hechas encima, con bastante cuidado esta vez, aunque aún así me vuelva a doler todo. Pero esta vez no te digo nada. Estás abrazada a mí, llorando…

- No vuelvas a hacerlo, Renji, por favor. No me dejes tú también. No quiero estar sola… Te necesito aquí. Conmigo.

Dices todo esto contra mi hombro, abrazada a mí, y siento como si algo dentro de mi estallase y me curase de golpe todas las heridas. Tengo que aguantar las lágrimas, las ganas de gritar, todo. Tan solo, muevo dificultosamente mi brazo derecho y lo coloco en tu cintura con cuidado.

- Tranquila… No me voy a marchar – le susurro.

Tú separas un poco tu rostro de mi hombro y acercas tus labios a los míos, depositando en ellos un beso suave, firme, tierno, tan ansiado… Después, vuelves a enterrar tu cara en mi cuello, sin dejar de abrazarme, a la vez que yo te estrecho como puedo con mi brazo sano, sintiéndote tan cercana, tan querida, tan perfecta…

- Gracias – murmuras contra mi cuello, reconfortándome más aún.

No, Rukia. Gracias a ti. Por todo.

**FIN.

* * *

_Hola!_**

_Bueno, pues aqui estoy de vuelta con otro fic de Bleach, que por cierto, me ha costado muchiiiiiiiisimo hacerlo, ya que llevo un tiempo (bastante largo) con ausencia de musa, de ideas y de ganas de escribir. Aún así, le prometi a Mizu un fic de su querido Renji y aqui esta, terminado y más o menos decente (aunque con un poco de retraso).  
__Decir que escribir en primera persona me resulta horriblemente dificil y que tengo que repasar cada parrafo unas doscientas veces para no poner tonterias xD En fin, ya me direis que tal me ha quedado. Por otra parte, sigo con mi particular obsesión por escribir escenas de lucha, aunque en esas voy mejorando poco a poco. No se si os gustarán o no, pero al menos a mi ya no me cuenta tanto escribirlas... xD  
__Bueno, espero que os guste mucho la historia y, porfa, dejadme reviews, los que hayais leido algún otro fic mío de cualquiera de las cateorias ya sabreis que soy completamente adicta y los agradezco un monton, jeje xD  
__Muchos besitos a todos y hasta la proxima, byeeeeeeeeeee!_

_**Ela :)**_


End file.
